Twenny the jacket
by Panic-Revelation
Summary: a Kenny/Tweek fanfiction because I've noticed a lack of fandom and love for this pairing.


I do not own South park,I think that is obvious enough.

A/N: I thinking I'll finish this fanfic depending on the reaction it gets.

South park © Matt & Trey

* * *

Kenny pushed his hands into his pockets as he walked down main street, unaffected by the details of his recent death. A more grizzly accident involving a run away golf cart and electrical wire. It occurred to him that even the idea of a golf cart in South Park was messed up, though nothing could be considered 'normal' in the 'quiet' little mountain town. Kenny shrugged it off, slowly realizing that it had started raining. Rain was also bizarre considering it snowed all year round.

To the now Teenage kids of South Park such anomaly's were every day events. Nothing special nor new. The adults were still as idiotic as ever. To Kenny,life was uneventful and death was boring and routine.  
He wanted something new, something that would make him feel alive, something he could consider his. The tall blond sighed and kept on moving forward unaware of the impending collision ahead until

CRASH.

"OH JESUS" Shrieked a familiar voice.

Dazed and shocked at the sudden intense heat Kenny swiftly got to his feet,praying that he didn't _just _get set on fire again. After the rushed inspection a sigh of relief escaped his lips. The blond turned to see what or who he had crashed into. It was Tweek.

Kenny had never considered the possibility of running into Tweek, heck the mere idea of even talking seemed unlikely. The fact that they came from two very different groups seemed like enough reason to push such thoughts aside, but there they were.

"GAH! I'M SORRY! I didn't see you there ngh, I-I didn't mean to walk into you oh god, I hope it's OK, I mean-agh! I'm so stupid " squealed Tweek as he reached for his silver thermos. It's contents now splattered on the ground.

The shorter blond jumped to his feet ,tugging at his hair in his normal jittery routine. His attempts to screw the thermos lid closed amused Kenny,to his surprise.

"Here" Stated Kenny flatly as he reached for the thermos, effortlessly screwing the lid closed, and handing it back.

"NGH! Uh th-thank yo- OH SWEET JESUS!" the smaller blond yelped, reaching for Kenny's parka.  
"GAH I'M SORRY! I got coffee all over your jacket nghh! I'm so so oh god no it's all my f-fault."

"It's OK really" Stated Kenny flatly. Not realizing the fact that his hood wasn't on his face.

"N-no! It's not I'm sorry I'll clean it up now" Tweek whimpered, trying to drag Kenny along as he mumbled to himself.

Kenny didn't know how to react to the petite blond. He just went along with it.  
_'Might as well see what happens.'_

After a few terrifying incidents with some very unfriendly dogs the two blonds had made it to the door step of the Tweak residents. It was a very foreign area to Kenny. The thought of numerous new ways to die popped into his head. Kenny gulped down a bit of doubt that had lodged itself into his throat, It was obvious that it went down the wrong way when he started coughing like he just got hit in the gut.

"You must be catching a cold ngh!.." Tweek's voice trailed off as he worked on getting the key into the lock. It was a lot harder to do when your hands constantly shook.  
Kenny's curiosity surprised him. _'what kind of house would belong to a guy who can't even button up his shirt properly?'_Some time later the boys had unlatched the door (thanks to Kenny) and were now inside. Away from the cold, rainy weather and soaking wet. Tweek had locked the door and hesitantly made his way to the coffee pot leaving Kenny to stand there in the middle of the living room. The inside of the house was like an other middle class home, much different from his.

"Ngh You should go take a shower Er I mean If you want WAIT, I I'm not telling you to, that is Er GAH!". The sound of a ceramic mug hitting the bottom of the sink echoed through the house.

"OK ,OK I'll take a shower, where is the bathroom?" Kenny let out a breezy sigh. Tweek was so helpless.

"GAH! Er it's up-stairs d-dow-"

"No pressure" Kenny paused leaning over enough to get a good view of the smaller blond.

"Er uh it's upstairs,th-third door o-on the left" Tweek mumbled as he turned the coffee pot on. His cheeks turning a rosy pink colour.  
Kenny had quietly made his way behind Tweek.

"Thanks." Breathed Kenny teasingly into Tweek's ear, causing the red faced blond to spin around.

Tweek's eyes widened at the sudden lack of room.

"well then I'll be back." Kenny smiled as he made his way upstairs.


End file.
